The overall purpose of this study is to investigate the effects of a combined system of Incentive-Actualization Reinforcement Techniques, and Eclectic Teaching Approaches, which comprises the "Ethno-Affective Approach to Learning," on the achievement of Black Metropolitan Philadelphia students. Reading was selected as the instructional area because it is the baseline skill needed to achieve in the other academic disciplines. This study has important implications for mental health because it offers a method for preventing social/emotional problems, among non-traditional students, as a function of underachievement. It should be stated that the school is a major socialization agent in this society. It is the school's mission to mold many of the character factors that ultimately form the adult personality. The students are impressed with perceptions of self, values, beliefs and behavior patterns largely due to their experiences in school. The students who successfully progress through the educational structure evolve with skills and attributes needed to effectively resolve their psychological needs, thus experiencing good mental health. The students who do not encounter appropriate avenues to success tend to exhibit reactions generally classified as pathological. When student pathology is suspected,the psychologist is consulted in an effort to resolve the problem.